boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Giant Game of Checkers
The Giant Game of Checkers happened in Season 1, Episode 9 of BoBoiBoy between Papa Zola (replaced by Tok Aba) and Sleeping Monster. 1st Round As the Game starts, Papa Zola already made a mistake, he took the piece where Probe is in which belongs to Sleeping Monster which made him scold Papa Zola, instead, he moved the piece where Ochobot is in. Then Gopal said that Papa doens't really know how to play which made Adu Du and Probe think that they will win easier. 5 minutes later, Papa Zola and Sleeping Monster were arguing about the game and another 5 minutes, they have both one more piece. Papa Zola - Gopal Sleeping Monster - Adu Du When he flipped Gopal, he thought that he is the winner but Sleeping Monster said that he won and not Papa. 2nd Round BoBoiBoy and Gopal tried to get out but they can't, because Papa Zola doesn't know how to play, Tok Aba woke up and replace him, he said that he knows how to play checkers. As the game gets tougher, Tok Aba whispers to himself his tactics to win but he doesn't know that Sleeping Monster can hear him which made him to change it instead. When he moved some pieces, all of BoBoiBoy remaining friends woke up, then when Sleeping Monster moved Probe to the end of the board, he upgraded to Super Probe and shot Ying and Yaya, because of this, Tok Aba moved Gopal back to avoid getting hit, as Gopal passed Super Probe, he transformed him to a burger, Adu Du revenged against Tok Aba by shooting Papa Zola out. As BoBoiBoy and Adu Du gets closed to each other, Adu Du transformed himself to Super Adu Dudududu to become stronger but instead his head becomed taller, but he used his head to knock Gopal out too, but because of his happiness, he didn't knew that BoBoiBoy is now behind him and suprisely striked him with a Lightning Kris, finally Tok Aba moved BoBoiBoy again using his Movement of Victory. Probe announced Tok Aba had won the Game. 3rd Round As the 3rd round starts, Tok Aba finds out that Sleeping Monster was trying to cheat using 3 Super Probes and Super Adu Dudududu but they don't care. The Game became more intense as they continue. The Sleeping Monster first used his "Orange Dragon", BoBoiBoy said that Tok Aba's attack will be much simplier by using the "Powerful Rooster" but the Monster didn't give up and used the "Red Dragon" and soon also used Super Probe by the "Two Headed Dragon" and kicked out Yaya in the game, as a revenge, Tok Aba moved BoBoiBoy three times using "Rooster with Special Movement" and defeated Super Probe with power of Wind, Earth, and Lightning one each of all. The Sleeping Monster get's angry which made the Dream World to shake, he moved Super Adu Dudududu using the "Self-Dragon Attack", Super Probe got a chance and shot Papa Zola out of the game, Tok Aba attacked using the "Rooster Tender" and made Gopal passed through the remaining two Super Probes. The Sleeping Monster became more angry as he finds out that Tok Aba's powers is about food, the Sleeping Monster now used the power of the "King Dragon" while Tok Aba used his Squezzed Hen to let Ying destroyed one of the Monster's pieces with his Thousand Times Jump and replaced Yaya. The Sleeping Monster used Super Adu Dududududu by the power of the "Whatever Dragon " and shot Gopal out of the game with his Laser Gun. Tok Aba gave Ying and Yaya a free ride using the "Stretching Rooster" to defeat Super Adu Dudududu using the "Powerful Scratches" which made the Sleeping Monster loose against Tok Aba, the Monster didn't accept it and flip the Checker Board. Information *This game is call as '''Dam Haji '''in Malay version *Papa Zola can't play because he is lack of experience in this game. ms:Permainan Dam Haji Category:Games Category:Moments